Dory's Birthday
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request for a friend. In this one it is Dory's birthday and Marlin and Nemo are throwing Dory a birthday party. So they get Bailey and Destiny to distract her until it is time for her birthday. And on the way on collecting Dory's birthday gift Nemo learns about Dory a little more. how will Dory like her birthday party? Enjoy :)


Dory birthday is today and Nemo and Marlin want to surprise birthday party which with Dory it is easy, Charlie, Jenny, Nemo's class and Mr. Ray along with Hank, Bailey and Destiny is all coming. The good thing about Dory is that she loves surprises and games, which always works. Dory has said before that she doesn't remember when she has last celebrated her birthday. Which made Marlin and Nemo very sad, they have to get things for the party and keep her distracted so they have Bailey and Destiny do the job.

"Hey Dory, how about we go and practice whale songs!" says Destiny

"Okay!" says Dory

"Yay! Oh yeah Happy birthday!" says them both

"Aw you guys so sweet." says Dory

So off the three go talking only in whale, Nemo and Marlin smile and go off to get ready for the party.

"What should we get her, Dad?" asks Nemo

"Well we are getting her a collection of sea shells as they are special to her, which I already know her parents aren't they said that her parents are making her a better house so she could have more room then basically a bedroom. The kids will mostly get her toys and games, same goes for Mr. Ray not to be mean or something but to help her with her ADHD and play with her. Hank doesn't know what he is getting her, Destiny and Bailey are making her a necklace out of human things. " says Marlin

He starts collecting some pretty shells with Nemo.

"Dad what is ADHD?" asks Nemo

"Well that means Attention-deficit/hyperactive disorder. " says Marlin

"Does that mean that there is something wrong with her?" asks Nemo, getting worried

"No she is completely fine, anyone can live a normal life with it, it is like your lucky fin but in her brain." says Marlin

"You're confusing me dad." says Nemo

"Basically, her brain works different than yours and I's does. She gets distracted easier and some things will bore her easier. Such as remember telling you about the jellyfish incident?" asks Marlin

"Yeah you said she named a jellyfish squishy." says Nemo, giggling at the memory

"Yeah she did, I was trying to talk to her and the jellyfish came to her and that distracted her from what I was saying. She totally forgot what was happening and that some jellyfish are aggressive especially if they feel that someone harmed one of their own. Basically it is easy to bore her and it is easy to distract her. " says Marlin

"Oh okay, so it doesn't hurt her it just makes her think differently, which isn't a bad thing. It makes her her." says Nemo,happily that it won't hurt her.

"Exactly that." says Marlin

Marlin smiles glad that Nemo is taking it so great, he was afraid that Nemo would treat Dory different because to. However, kids don't normally see black and white which Marlin has forgotten over the years. He then goes back to helping Nemo collect sea shells for Dory. After they get done with that, they get to work on setting things up and entertaining the guests until it was time for the party. Marlin actually sees Destiny bringing her back so he has them all hide.

"What's going on guys?" asks Dory, excited

"You can look in 3,2, 1" says Bailey and Destiny

They uncover her eyes and everyone pops out from their hiding places.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Dory!" says everyone

"*gasps* Wow! Guys this is amazing!" says Dory

She looked around all happy and meet all her guests.

"So Dory what do you think?" asks Nemo

"I think this is the best thing ever! Thank you. Also, what are we waiting for? Let's party!" says Dory

So the party began and everyone plays games and enjoys their time spending as much as they can with Dory, especially Jenny and Charlie. They even carry in her cake for her.

"Make a wish birthday girl." they say

She smiles and thinks for a while then blows out the candles. Everyone cheers then it is time for gifts, which Dory loves all of them especially the house that her parents made for her where her old house was. She notices there is a shelf in there made of coral.

"What's the shelf for?" asks Dory

"It's a surprise." says Jenny

"You just have to wait and see." says Charlie

"Ooo yay!" says Dory

After Jenny and Charlie, the final gift is from Nemo and give her the shells that they put in a box they found that was dropped in the ocean.

"Ooo look shells! I have no where to put them but I love them!" says Dory

"How about your new shelf?" suggests Nemo

"Oo good idea." says Dory

So she and Marlin put the shells there the way Dory wanted them and then they enjoyed the rest of the party.

The End

A/N: I have ADHD like Dory so I was explaining it how I would if I was in Marlin's place. In the easiest way possible.


End file.
